Nathaniel Adams (DC Animated Universe)
During an army experiment, Captain Nathaniel Adams turned into pure energy and was encased in a suit, turning him into Captain Atom. Biography ''Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis Captain Atom soon proved to be more than capable as a Justice Leaguer, and he quickly gained the respect and admiration of his colleagues, notably Superman, who selected the Captain as his partner while defending Metropolis from Mantis, a second-rate, would-be despot from Apokolips. However, immediately following this adventure Captain Nathanial Adams had his Air Force commission unexpectedly reactivated by General Wade Eiling at the behest of Amanda Waller of Cadmus and Lex Luthor. Nathanial Adams was torn between his dual commitments, but his first oath of service had been to the United States military. Captain Atom stepped down from his Justice League duties and was soon ordered to stop Superman and the Huntress from taking the captive Question out of a Cadmus facility. He was compelled to fight Superman hand-to-hand, and by controlling red-sun radiation, Captain Atom managed to amplify the impact of his blows against the Kryptonian. However, though acknowledging Captain Atom's valiant effort, Superman merely made sure that Huntress and Question had time to escape before he was forced to incapacitate Captain Atom. Cadmus security arrived on the scene to assist the Captain, but Superman sternly warned them not to touch his fallen comrade: "He's Justice League." Superman then collected Captain Atom and took him to the Watchtower, where the Captain could recover under the watchful eye of the League's medical and science staff. Captain Atom rejoined the League during the invasion of the Watchtower by Galatea and the Ultimen clones. He was able muster enough strength to blast a few clones while Supergirl fought Galatea. Thanks to the revelation that Lex Luthor and Brainiac had been manipulating both Cadmus and the Justice League, it seems apparent that Captain Atom was discharged from military service and allowed to rejoin the Justice League following Amanda Waller's involvement in the conflict between the League and the Luthor/Brainiac hybrid. Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer Captain Atom was last seen fighting against the forces of Darkseid during the intergalactic despot's massive invasion of Earth. The Captain survived the conflict, so it is logical to infer that Captain Atom remained with the organization following Darkseid's disappearance. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength *Flight *Radiation manipulation Relationships *Superman - Friend and team leader. *Huntress - Ex-teammate. *Question - Teammate. *Green Lantern - Teammate and team leader. *Green Arrow - Teammate. *Supergirl - Teammate. *General Eiling - Former leader and enemy. *Darksied - Enemy. *Lex Luthor - Enemy. Appearance/Voice Actors *TV Movies (2 films) **Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis'' - Chris Cox **''Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer'' - Chris Cox *Animation (1 film) **''Justice League vs. The Fatal Five'' (Statue) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery tumblr_mqjzr8Scnx1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_mqjzr8Scnx1rl14rno6_1280.png Captain_Atom_(Justice_League_Unlimited).jpg The Atom JLU 28.png See Also *Captain Atom Category:Justice League Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer Characters Category:Justice League vs. The Fatal Five Characters Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Flight Category:Justice League members